ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppet Adventure
The Muppet Adventure is a 2025 musical adventure comedy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films, the thirteenth theatrical film featuring the Muppets and was released on June 27th, 2025. Plot The Muppets go on an adventure around the world with the help of two photographers and a tourist, but after they realize that two smugglers are taking over the world, they will have to stop them before world domination starts. Muppet Cast * Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot, Beauregard * Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Mahna Mahna, Howard Tubman Human Cast * Jason Ritter as Andrew Wilson, a male photographer * Idina Menzel as Marina Anderson, a female photographer and Andrew's girlfriend * Kaley Cuoco as Julie Smith, a tourist who becomes Andrew, Marina and the Muppets' tour guide * Lana Parrilla as Lauren White, a female smuggler and one of the main antagonists * Liam Neeson as Jack Brown, a male smuggler and one of the main antagonists who is Lauren's partner * Ed O'Neill as Captain James Lawrence, a sea captain who takes Andrew, Marie, Julie and the Muppets to the Atlantic Ocean Cameos * Reese Witherspoon as herself * Ariana Grande as herself * Clark Duke as himself * Joan Cusack as herself * Rainn Wilson as himself * Moira Kelly as herself * Kate Upton as herself * Jeff Goldblum as himself * Kristin Booth as herself * Phyllis Smith as a tour guide * Ryan Stiles as one of the tourists * Marin Hinkle as one of the tourists * Angus T. Jones as one of the tourists * Jenna Ortega as one of the tourists * Ralph Garman as one of the tourists * Liz Callaway as one of the tourists * Ross Lynch as one of the tourists * Laura Marano as one of the tourists * April Bowlby as one of the tourists * J.D. Walsh as one of the tourists * Jaime Pressly as one of the tourists Songs * "Around the World" by Kermit and the Muppets * "World, Here We Come" by Andrew, Marie and the Muppets * "Let's End This" by Lauren and Jack * "American Music Medley (Uptown Funk; 22; Chained to the Rhythm; Set It All Free; Call Me Maybe; Radioactive; Firework; My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up); That's What I Like; Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing)" by Andrew, Marie, Julie and the Muppets * "What a Romantic Ride" by Kermit and Miss Piggy * "Believe in Me" by Andrew and Kermit * "Around the World (Reprise)" by Andrew, Marie, Julie and the Muppets Trivia * The film is a similarity version of the 1987 animated film The Chipmunk Adventure, but with the Muppets. * The running time for this film is 108 minutes. Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Muppet Movies